Love's Second Chance
by Kat Bella Cullen
Summary: What if imprinting doesn't work exactly the way they once all thought it did? What if the person that imprinted was in love with someone else before they imprinted could that overpower the imprint in the end? This is Leah's story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer… I do not own any of the Twilight characters...just like to have some fun with them!

Chapter 1 – Leah's POV

I don't know if I can do this…no that's not exactly true I know I can after all I've lived through much worse. I suppose what I should really be saying is that I can't believe my Mom is MAKING me do this! I can still hear her practically lecturing me this morning as I walked out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Family comes first, Leah. I would think after all that this family has been through you would understand that without me having to remind you."

Yeah RIGHT! Like Emily REALLY put family first all these years. I know, I know if Seth or Jacob, or really any of the guys could hear me now they'd all tell me that she had no choice, Sam had no choice. I've heard it all before… "it's nothing that you did, Leah……..Sam's imprinted on her, he never chose to hurt you…….Emily thinks of you as a sister, she never wanted to she you hurt" Well guess what everyone…. It still hurts! It hurts me every single day, although the pain has become more bearable now that Jacob is my alpha.

Yet, here I am subjecting myself to the pain all over again just to appease those that I love. I'm even tolerating a shopping trip with Bella and Nessie. I'm no longer sure where or what the creator is knowing what I know and seeing what I see but let me tell you…someone sure has a warped sense of fairness.

"Hurry up, Leah! I can't believe that you guys didn't tell us about the shower until the day of!" Nessie shrieked from the open window of her mother's car as I walked out onto the porch shutting the door behind me.

"I'm coming, Ness. Not like anyone will be holding their breath waiting for me to arrive, will they?" I told her sarcastically while sliding into the backseat. "So tell me girls, what does one get for their cousin and former lover's unborn children?"

Bella shot me a sympathetic look in the rearview mirror. "Leah, the fact that you're even going shows what a remarkable woman you are."

I looked back at her and rolled my eyes. _It's not like I have a whole lot of choice, do I?_ I thought to myself. As amazed as I am to admit this, in the past four years since Nessie's birth Bella and I have actually become rather close. I guess now that Jacob's imprinted on Nessie and that whole REALLY messed up situation between Bella, Edward, and him is completely over it's allowed us all to look at each other differently. And, ok I guess I do have to admit I'm not nearly as much of a bitch to everyone since I'm not hearing Sam's thoughts everyday anymore.

We pulled into the mall parking lot right outside of Baby Zone. _Great…let's just get this over with._ I thought as I exited the car and headed towards the store. Bella placed her arm around my shoulders in a show of support and together we followed an exhuberant Renesmee into the store. No sooner than we walk through the automatic doors do I hear a distant rumble of thunder and slightly chuckle to myself as to how appropriate that is. It's not like it's that uncommon as we do live in the Pacific Northwest however today had dawned bright and sunny.

Thirty excruciating minutes later we walked back out to Bella's car and stored our gifts in the boot. "Now the real fun begins." I mumbled under my breath not caring if Bella with her vampire ears could hear me or not.

"Common, Leah, it won't be THAT bad." Nessie said from the behind me.

"I'm sure you're right, Nessie." I told her twisting around to flash her what I hoped was a smile. There are times that I tend to forget that while Renesmee may look around 9, she's truly only 5 years old, and while she may be way far advanced for her age there is no way she could understand what torture this is to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Emily's POV

I woke up this morning to a fluttering in my tummy. "Sam, hunny, wake up." I said gently shaking the sleeping giant next to me.

"Mmph" Sam grumbled and turned his head the other way.

Ok, so this might be harder than I thought. One more try and then I have to get up and go to the bathroom. "Sam, the babies are moving. Please wake up." I say shaking him again a little harder this time. Sam's eyes pop open at the mention of our babies and he gently places his massive hand on my fluttering stomach. I can see the wonder in his beautiful brown eyes as he can feel the twins shifting around in my swollen stomach. I move to place my hand over his but he shifts away moving to get out of bed. "Sam, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing, Em. I just needed to get out of bed. I should probably go check in with the pack and make sure everyone knows the schedule for today since you insist that I have to be at the shower." Sam says while digging in the drawers for his ratty old sweats that he wears whenever he will be phasing.

I crawl out of bed and reach for my robe to wrap around me before heading to the bathroom. "I think I'm going to take a long bath this morning, care to join me?" I call seductively to my love.

"Umm, no Em. I really should go meet up with the pack and everything, but you enjoy yourself." Sam responds from what sounds like the kitchen.

I sigh as I lean down to start the bath water. I don't know what's gotten into Sam lately; it seems like the further I get into this pregnancy the further Sam is drifting away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sam's POV

I grabbed something to eat from the kitchen not even caring what it is. I just have to get out of the house. I can't understand what's going on inside of me anymore. It's like when I first met Emily and imprinted on her a bit, but oh so much more confusing.

I was so thrilled when Emily told me that she was pregnant and then when we found out from Dr. Daniel's that we're having twins I thought my heart would explode. And then there are the little things like seeing Emily's stomach start to swell to accommodate our babies, and this morning when she woke me to feel them moving that was just beyond words. But ever since I saw Leah two weeks ago at Charlie and Sue's wedding I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I don't get it.

When I imprinted on Emily it just about killed Leah, and it killed me to see how badly I was hurting her, but I couldn't help it. Some things are just beyond my control. So why now more than five years later am I dreaming of my life before Emily, no not even just that it's more like my life with Leah.

I guess it wouldn't be so bad if it would just stay to dreams. But the other day when I went to kiss Emily goodbye I started thinking of all the times when I had kissed Leah. I know I startled Emily when I pulled back so suddenly but I didn't know what else to do. I feel almost like I'm in this never ending battle to do what's right. I thought the love I had for Leah was lost once I found Emily. After all that's what imprinting is all about, right? Once you find your imprint you're supposed to live happily ever after, or as close to it as our kind can. If that's the case though and I did everything right then why are these feelings that I thought were dead and buried starting to resurface? I don't even know who I can talk to about this as everyone seems somehow connected.

For now I have to shake it off and stop thinking about it. I have to meet with my pack to hand out patrols for the day as well as meet with Jacob and see if we can reach some sort of agreement to rejoin the two packs. And to top it off this all has to be done before two so that I can get back home for the baby shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – LPOV

"Jake NO! Please you can't seriously be considering this. Please…for me." I plead shocked by what Jacob's just told me. He and Sam are meeting in a little while to discuss reuniting our packs.

"Leah, it makes sense. There's no reason to have two separate packs any longer. I know why you chose to follow me instead of staying with the original pack and that will be taken into consideration before any final decisions are reached. And, you know me, Leah, I will see what Sam has to say and then talk it all over with you, Seth, Embry, and Quil before I commit to anything. That's how we do things here, you know I've never pulled that whole Alpha card on you and I don't intend to start now. We reach the decisions that concern the pack AS a pack and we always will." Jake said smiling at me and wrapping me into a huge hug.

He's right and I know he is after so many years of tranquility in this region there really is no logical reason to keep two different packs that patrol the same areas at the same time. However, I have one HUGE illogical reason…… I can't bear the thought of hearing Sam in my head every day again. I've come so far and I'm finally beginning to try and put it in the past. Heck, I'm even going to that damn baby shower this afternoon, much to my dismay, but all that won't matter one little bit if day after day I have to hear from Sam how in love he is with Emily and their perfect little family. I would have thought if anyone could've understood that it would be Jacob after he had to sit back and watch Bella take Edward back. I guess that's all forgotten and forgiven now that he has Nessie though.

"Leah? Are you ok" Jake asks me pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sigh, "yeah, Jake…just thinking. I know what you're saying makes sense, but I don't know if I can do it. I've been thinking again that maybe staying in Forks all these years was the wrong choice for me. I'm not going to stop you from doing what's best for the pack, but I have to do what's best for me too. I hope you understand." I can't believe I just said all that! It feels right though, I want what's best for the pack and that would be to reunite with Sam's pack, but I can't be a part of that.

"Leah! I don't want you to feel that way. Forks is your home, your family is here, your pack is here, where would you go?" Jacob asked obviously concerned and remembering when he let out on his own.

"I don't know yet, Jake. I'm not going to just run off in the middle of the night without a word to anyone." I said immediately regretting my choice of words when I saw him flinch. "I didn't mean that how it sounded, Jacob!" I said hoping that he could hear the truth in my voice.

"I know you didn't, but you're right which is why I'm so worried. I do know some what how you feel and that's why I want to make sure that you know you don't have to leave. If it means that we have to keep the packs separate then that's what we'll do." Jake said wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

"No, Jake. When you talk to Sam you should be prepared to reunite the packs. It what everyone else would want, and it's what is best for the pack." I tell him trying to reassure him.

"Are you certain? Sam's not expecting any answer from me today. He knows that I'm a different Alpha then he is and it seems that he respects that" Jacob said looking at me uncertainly.

"I know that and yes, I'm certain. I will do what is needed, and even after I leave I will keep in touch. I just can't stay here anymore. I've stayed far longer than I should have to begin with. Seth is grown, Mom has Charlie now, and I'm not needed here as I once was. All of the things that I've let tie me here to La Push are no longer good excuses. And, make no mistake about it Jacob, that's what they were." I said ending with a sigh.

"Leah! You can't mean that. You can't honestly think that you staying in La Push has been a mistake? You have to know that you are needed here." Jake exclaimed his shock evident in his eyes.

"That's very sweet of you to say." I assure him giving his arm an affectionate squeeze. "But, I do mean that Jake. This is something I really should have given serious thought to once we helped the Cullen's defeat the Volturi. I didn't want to go then, and I'm not 100% certain that I do now. The only difference between now and then is that then I would have been running away and now I can move on. I know that I will always have a home here in La Push, but I think it may be time for me to strike out and find out what else is out in this great big world for me. Who knows maybe my path will lead me right back here, but I owe it to myself to find out."

"You know that I will always be here for you, and so will Renesmee, don't you?" Jacob asked finally seeing that I'm not making some rash judgment.

"I do, Jacob, and knowing that I have the two of you along with mom, Seth, the guys, and Bella, well that's what's going to give me the strength to do what's best for me." I tell him with a smile realizing that today I have reached a turning point and feeling for once that I'm making the right choices.

"Ok, well I guess I better get going." Jacob said giving me a final hug before turning to go meet up with Sam.

"Now here comes the hard part" I mumble to myself as I head up the road to go get my car. I've reached my decision, I'm very confident in my decision, but how is Mom going to take it? I guess there's only one way to find out and given that it's already past noon I better hurry up or I won't be able to talk with her before we have to head back here for Emily's shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – LPOV

I pulled into Charlie's driveway, or I guess I could say Mom's drive now that she's moved in here with her new husband. I still don't understand why she would want to live off the reservation but I guess with Charlie being the Chief of Police and all he really does have to live in town. Whatever, as long as keep makes her happy I really don't care where they live. I slowly get out of the car as I see Mom peeking out from the front window; she must've heard me pull up. Well here goes nothing I think as I straighten my shoulders and walk towards the house.

"Leah, sweetie!" Mom exclaims throwing open the door. "I didn't expect you to be here for at least another thirty minutes or so. This is a nice surprise though."

"Yeah well I kind of need to talk to you about something before we go over to Emily's. Is Charlie here?" I inquire looking around, I can't hear him but his cruiser is in the drive.

"No, he and Billy decided to go fishing today. It's the first time he's agreed to go with Billy since the wedding" mom says blushing slightly.

"Well, that's nice it's good the Billy and Charlie are such good friends. You know it's always been as if Charlie was like an honorary one of us." I tell her with a smile thinking of how often Charlie attended our tribal gatherings as I was growing up.

"I suppose he has, more so than anyone else here in town at least." Mom agrees after thinking about it for a second. "Anyways, I know you didn't want to ask me about Charlie when you said you had something to talk to me about. What is it baby?"

I sigh; this is not going to be easy on me. I only hope that she will hear me out before saying anything. "Well Jacob and Sam are having a meeting right now; they've pretty much decided to reunite the two packs."

"That's great Leah! It will mean less patrols for everyone, won't it?" my mom says enthusiastically. She's always bugging Seth and me that we need more down time then we are in our human forms.

"I guess it will, mom. That's not really what I wanted to talk to you about though. I came to a decision today when Jacob told me about this. Now please hear me out before you say anything, ok?" I ask pleading with her.

"Ok…" she says apprehensively.

"I've decided that I need to leave La Push for a while. I respect Jacob's decision and know that it's what's best for the packs and for the tribe as a whole but I can't go back to sharing Sam's thoughts every single day. I've been trying very hard ever since I joined Jacob's pack to put my past with Sam behind me. It's hard because I know that I still love him and honestly I don't know if I will ever stop." I gush my words running together in fear that if I don't get it all out in the open with Mom now I may never find the courage to.

Mom's mouth opens as if she is about to say something so I quickly continue before she can "I know you all are right that Sam never wanted to hurt me, nor did Emily. But, that doesn't change the fact that I still am hurt. Imprinting can be a wonderful thing, all I have to do with look at Jake and Nessie, or Quil and Claire to see that, but neither of them was in love with someone else when they imprinted. I really am trying not to blame Sam and in my head, I'm not, but you know what they say…the heart wants what the heart wants." I said slightly bitterly.

"Oh Leah!" mom sighed wrapping her arms around me in that timeless motherly way. "You know that I'm going to hate seeing you leave, but I trust you and if you think that this is the only way that you can escape some of the pain that you were living with hearing Sam everyday. Well then I won't stand in your way"

Wait a second here! Was that actually my MOM that said that to me? I pulled back slightly so that I could look into her eyes. In them I saw the pain that my leaving was inflicting upon her, but I also so compassion and understanding. I threw my arms around her as tightly as I could. "Oh thank you for understanding, thank you for not making this any harder on me than it already is, thank you for being you, for being my constant champion and support even when I was too blind to see it!" I gushed, the tears streaming down my face.

"Shhhh baby girl. That's what your momma is for." She cooed holding me close and lovingly stroking my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – EPOV

I swear if someone could see me this morning they might have me committed. I think I've just dusted this same picture for the fifth time in the past ten minutes! All morning I've been like this, well no correction, ever since Sam left this morning I've been like this. I tried taking a bath as I told him I was going to but that didn't relax me as it usually does. I've clean, while the house didn't really need it, I've puttered around in the kitchen but thanks to Rachael and Kim's help all the food for today is prepared, I even tried sitting down with my favorite book as of late; What to Expect When You're Expecting. None of it has worked! I can't seem to shut my mind off so now for the past thirty minutes I've found myself pacing around the living room dusting, trying ANYTHING to keep these thoughts of mine at bay. I wish I could blame this restlessness of mine upon nesting as the book suggests most expectant mothers do, but Sam and I have lived in this beautiful cabin for nearly six years and thanks to the pack my dream nursery that we decided to add onto our little place was completed three months ago. No, nesting was not to blame, but something was. I can't even put my finger on it exactly, can't tell anyone who should ask why my thoughts keep going back to the same place, but they do. For the past few weeks I keep thinking about my cousin, Leah; the girl that she used to be and the woman that she's become. Maybe it's because I can feel things changing, for the past six months or so I've been telling Rachael and Kim that I feel like Sam's slipping away from me. They've both told me that it's just my hormones, but it's more than that, call it woman's intuition or whatever you like but I'm right. I wish I could talk to the one person that I know would understand, but that hasn't been an option for me for a long time now. Ever since that first day that Sam and I met I began to quickly loose that person and there was nothing I could do to hold onto her. Leah, my cousin, but more like my sister than I could ever explain to anyone; oh how I missed her. In some ways the day that I came to visit her and met Sam was both the best and worst of my life. I can still hear the pain and anguish in her voice when she found out that I was Sam's imprint. I can picture the scene in her bedroom when she told me that if I stayed with Sam, my beloved Sam, that I could consider myself dead to her. My heart still breaks when I think of what I lost. For months I cried myself to sleep ridden with guilt, wondering if I had made the right choice while all the while knowing that I could never walk away from Sam. He was my rock and the only one who could understand how truly sorry I was that our love was killing the one person whom I had always treasured above all others. I've tried explaining the guilt I feel to Kim on many occasions but she just reminds me that this isn't something that I chose; like I would ever need to be reminded of that.

A car door slammed shut in the drive giving me a start. I went over to the front window to sneak a peek at which my visitor could be, not all that surprised to see Rachael jumping out of her truck. More time must have passed than I realized as Rachael had promised to arrive half an hour before the rest of the guests to make sure that everything was all set up. I was under specific instructions from both her and Kim that today was for Sam, my babies, and I. They had let me help to prepare the food simply because I was the best cook out of the three of us, but that's all I had been allowed to do. I can't even say who all was invited to the baby shower as I wasn't allowed to address the invites. I expect it will be small though, the two of them, my aunt Sue, and the pack. I wish that Leah would be there for me, but I doubt she'd ever show.

"Em! Open the door this stuff isn't light you know!" Rachael called to me from the porch again startling me out of my thoughts.

I hurried over and flung open the front door and she just about poured in her arms overflowing with little packages wrapped in pastel papers. I gasped "Rachael! Please tell me that these aren't all for the babies! There is too much stuff here."

Rachael gave a little laugh "No, these are the prizes for the games, the gifts for the babies are still out in the truck, Paul's bringing them in."

"Games? What games? I thought this would be just a nice small little shower, you know open a few items, eat some food, talk about the newest additions to La Push." I say barely masking my shock.

"Dear, dear, Emily…what ever would've given you that idea? You are carrying the first of a new generation of our kind. This is a cause for celebration, and celebrate we will!" Rachael exclaimed pulling all sorts of decorations out of a box Paul had just carried in.

I couldn't believe my eyes…the decorations were hardly what one would consider normal for a baby shower. While everything was pink and blue and other pastel shades they were also covered with wolf pups! I started laughing. "Where on EARTH did you find this stuff?" I asked motioning to the decorations she was artfully placing around the room.

"Well when you go to school for graphic design and then some time working in the card industry you develop some contacts. Like them?" she asks beaming.

"I LOVE it, Rach! The decorations are perfect. Now just who all did you two invite to this……_celebration_?" I asked taking a seat on my rocking chair as my feet are starting to ache again.

"Hmmm…let me think. Well obviously there's Kim and I, Sue, the pack, Jacob's pack, Bella, Nessie, Esme, Alice …" she listed off looking away from me.

"Jacob's pack? As in ALL of Jacob's pack" I asked interrupted her not believing what she was saying.

"Well, duh! We couldn't very well invite only PART of the pack, now could we?" she said turning back to face me.

"And are they coming? I mean ALL of them." I ask her intensely afraid to hope that Leah would actually be here today.

"I think so, Em. I thought you would want her here so I asked Sue to help convince her to come. That's ok right?" Rachael asks me softly.

My eyes begin to tear as I smile and nod to her, not trusting my own voice. I wanted Leah here more than anything; I just hope that she's coming of her own free will and not as a command from her alpha. She sighs as she wraps me in a big hug.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Brady exclaims as he burst through the door followed by Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Kim. I laugh, this should be the most interesting baby shower ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – LPOV

You could hear laughter pouring through the windows of the cabin as Mom and I pulled up. I figured that I have to take this opportunity to make sure that Mom won't make mention of my pending departure today. I want to be able to tell everyone myself, and well there just isn't time for that now. Not to mention that I don't even know where that numbskull brother of mine is. "Mom, I've only discussed leaving with you and Jacob so can you please make sure not to bring it up at all today? I'd really like to be able to tell Seth and the rest of the guys in my own way."

"Of course, sweetie! Today probably isn't the best day to talk about you leaving anyway." she said offering me a small smile.

Right then Bella's new Escalade Hybrid pulled up beside my mom's Land Rover. Bella had barely come to a stop when Nessie jumped out and started dancing around.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You do NOT just jump out of the vehicle like that young lady!" you could hear Bella scold.

"But mom……I waited until you stopped." Renesmee whined grinding the toe of her ballet flat into the gravel drive. If Alice could see her now she'd be throwing a fit that she's ruining her shoes. I chuckled softly to myself picturing Alice's face.

"Hey Bells, you too shortie!" I said greeting the two of them giving Bella a quick hug and tickling Nessie's side. I know I'm probably stalling some as Mom's already unloaded her goodies from the truck and seems to be waiting for me, but I can't help it. This is NOT my idea of a good time walking into Sam and Emily's happy little baby shower.

"Hi, Leah, are you ready to do this?" Bella asked returning my greeting and looking from me to bright lights coming from the cabin with concern.

Thinking about it, it's really amazing how close Bella and I have become. It's hard to believe that just a few short years ago I was one of a number of people that would have been more than happy to see her vanish. All I could see at that time was that she was hurting one of my best friends, I never gave much thought to the fact that Jacob knowingly put himself in the position to get hurt despite Bella letting him know in no uncertain terms how she felt about Edward. I was so certain that she was leading him on and just playing with his heart, now that I know her better I realize that Bella could never be that person. I can't put into words how grateful I am that nothing that was seriously trying to harm, even kill her ever succeeded. I can't even imagine how different life would be without her unwavering support and friendship.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." I told her pulling the gifts I had purchased out of the boot. I drew in one long, fortifying breath and then said to all, "Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road."

The four of us slowly walked up the drive, Bella and my mom flanking me while Nessie danced just a few steps ahead. I was strengthened by their unspoken show of support. Right as we reached the steps leading onto the porch my mom reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Before we go in I just wanted to make sure that you know how proud I am of you." Both the surprise and even confusion I was feeling must have show upon my face because she quickly continued. "I know that this afternoon will be painful for you, and that this is the last place that you want to be. But, once again you've managed to put your own feelings aside for others. I don't know if you are doing this because I asked it of you, or if you have other reasoning's. That doesn't really matter though, what matters is that you're here even though this must be extremely difficult. I'm proud of you, Leah. I'm proud of the woman that you've become over the past few years. You've never taken the easy way out when many, me included, most likely would have. You've faced your greatest fears head on day after day always holding your head up high. Because of that you are no longer the bitter, belligerent girl you had become, but are now a beautiful, warm, strong woman and I'm proud to call you my daughter." She finished with a year in her eye.

I stared at her unable to do anything else for a minute. I was completely speechless; I don't even know how to reply to her. What she's said has touched me so deeply, I've fought so many internal battles and thought so often that I was disappointing her with my lack of ability to control my emotions. To hear her tell me how proud she is of me, it means more than I can begin to tell her. So, instead of saying anything at all I reached over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mom. Never forget that." I choked out.

No sooner than we had released each other and wiped our eyes did the door swing open. I looked up and there before me lit from behind stood my worst nightmare, Emily swollen with child and Sam behind her with a hand protectively resting upon her shoulder.

_Oh my God, I can't do this! What on Earth was I thinking?!?!_

Bella must have heard my dear silent cry of pain because her arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulder. I leaned into her slightly taking comfort in the fact that I wasn't alone.

"Emily, Sam." I acknowledged finally looking at their faces while trying to mask even a portion of the pain I'm feeling inside from showing upon mine.

"You came." Emily said softly causing me to focus more intently on her. "Rachael said that you were, but I never thought you would" she continued stepping forward as if to embrace me. I must have cringed away because suddenly her progress stopped and her eyes filled with what appeared to be regret and pain.

_What does she have to feel sorry for? I'm the one standing here looking at the man I loved, that I still love standing behind her, my own cousin, a girl I would've given my life for, while she is swollen with his children._ I thought bitterly.

"Won't you please all come in?" Sam inquired breaking the silence. "Everyone's gathering in the living room." He stepped to the side to allow us to pass.

"Thank you, Sam, and congratulations to you both." Bella said guiding me into the house and towards the living room. I couldn't bear to look at him again so I kept my eyes focused firmly on where I was walking.

"Dear God, Bella, please don't leave my side today!" I pleaded so softly only she could hear. She squeezed my shoulder in understanding and I knew then and there she would be there for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – EPOV

She came. I could hardly believe my eyes when I opened the door and saw Leah standing there flanked by Bella and Aunt Sue.

""You came." I said simply, my shocked voice barely above a whisper. "Rachael said that you were, but I never thought you would" I continued stumbling over my words.

Without thinking I moved forward wanting nothing more than to wrap her in a hug like we used to. I have missed her so much. I forced myself to stop when I saw her cringe back into Bella as would someone when approached by an abuser. Is that how she views me? Am I really no better than someone who makes a conscious decision to inflict pain on another? The pain evident on her face was nearly intolerable and I am eternally grateful for Sam as he stepped up and invited them into our home.

"Thank you, Sam, and congratulations to you both." Bella said sincerely as she stepped in guiding Leah alongside her.

Leah had a look of near terror upon her face and she quickly lowered her eyes to the floor refusing to look at Sam or I again.

_Lord, please help us all through today._ I prayed silently, for myself, for Leah, for Sam, and for all of the others here who seem to be caught in the middle of this twisted web.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Sue's POV

_My poor baby;_ I thought looking at Leah being led by Bella, not knowing how to help her. Did I do the right thing in asking her to come? I thought so originally, but after seeing her reactions to simply seeing Emily and Sam, I am no longer certain. She has been doing so much better recently; practically a completely new woman has emerged from her former shell. I had thought she was over Sam, at least over him enough to be able to put it all in the past and move forward. I had even hoped that she and Emily might even be able to regain some of the closeness they shared as young girls.

I can remember when the children were all young and Emily was coming for one of her visits. Leah would sleep hardly at all the week before she arrived, and you could completely forget trying to get her to bed the night before she was due to arrive! By the time the girls were eight Emily had taken to spending her entire summer and all of her school breaks in La Push with us. Often on our trips to Forks people who knew us only in passing would comment on how nice it was that our other daughter was back home with us. Harry and I used to laugh to ourselves and joke around as to who was her parent this time.

As a mother I embraced the times that Emily spent with us as it brought the life into my own daughter it seemed. While my Seth has always been outgoing and has never had any troubles making friends, Leah was a different sort. She was friendly enough with the other children on the reservation, and would even play with the Black girls from time to time. However, she never really came alive unless Emily was with her.

The year the girls had turned seventeen Emily's family had decided to spend the summer abroad. Both Emily and Leah were crushed, but tried to be strong for the other. In the weeks that led up to the end of the school year and the beginning of summer break they spent hours on the phone swearing to write and call whenever possible. That was to be the first time in almost ten years that the girls would not be spending their summer together.

After school let out all Leah did was mope around the house. I tried to get her involved in things, but she showed no interest. She didn't want to go to the movies or shopping, she didn't even want to head over to the beaches when Seth invited her. To try and force her to get out of the house for a bit I had asked her to take my car in for a tune-up. When she came back home with my car that afternoon she was giddy. That was the afternoon that she first met Sam. They had both gone to school together but never really knew each other. I don't quite remember how long it took but suddenly Leah went from spending all of her time moping around the house to spending all of her time with Sam. She even hung out at the garage while he was working and they would talk. She had him over for dinner a few times and you could see what a beautifully matched pair they were. Both were reserved, I guess you could say the strong silent type, but they complimented each other wonderfully.

That summer they spent every available minute together, and it didn't change much when the school year started. I can't recall why but Emily didn't come to La Push until the following summer so while she had heard all about Sam, they had never met. If there's one day that I think everyone in my family wishes they could forget it would be the day Emily came back to La Push.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – SPOV

She looked beautiful. When Emily opened the door I was dumbfounded to see Leah there. At first I didn't even notice Sue, Bella, or Renesmee. It felt like someone hit me with a ton of bricks. I could feel the nervous energy pouring out of my sweet Emily and placed my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her, but other than that all I could do was stare at Leah. It was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again, which is silly because around here as much as we try to avoid it we end up running into each other quite often. The curse of a small town I suppose.

Emily was speaking but I couldn't even comprehend her words, all coherent thoughts seemed to leave my mind. _Leah, my sweet, sexy, beautiful, strong Leah was here in front of me. No wait…what am I thinking? Leah's not mine anymore. I hurt her, I've imprinted on Emily. Why on Earth am I thinking of Leah as mine? What is wrong with me?_ I shook myself out of my internal struggle just in time to see Leah cringe back into Bella almost as if she had been struck. Oh how I wish I could take away her pain.

"Won't you please all come in?" I somehow managed to ask trying to break the awkwardness. "Everyone's gathering in the living room." I informed the ladies stepping to the side to allow them to pass. Nessie danced right by followed by Bella guiding a terrified Leah and then finally Sue who stopped to give Emily a hug. I followed the woman into the living room not quite knowing what else to do.

The shower all seemed to pass in a blur to me; I sat next to Emily and seemed to be making all the appropriate comments to the gifts from everyone. However, my heart was no longer in it. Don't misunderstand, I couldn't be more thrilled that I'm becoming a father but sitting here with Leah not five feet from me is hell. All I keep thinking about is that summer we spent together and then the next summer when I crushed her heart. What I wouldn't give to be able to change everything, but that would mean that we wouldn't be here right now celebrating the upcoming birth of my children. I'm a wreck inside now, and there's no one I can confide in. No one that I can talk to, that can tell me what is going on, that can explain to me why after all this time I can't stop thinking about Leah, why I feel as if Emily and I are coming to an end.

All I know for sure is that I have to figure this out before we merge packs again or I risk hurting Leah all over again, and I can't, I won't let that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – LPOV

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Lee-lee?" Seth asked me using his nickname for me from when we were kids.

"Yeah, squirt. It's what I want to do, at least for now." I told him ruffling his hair like I used to.

I had just finished telling him that I was going to be leaving for a bit, going away to I guess _find myself_. After the internal torture that I experienced at the baby shower yesterday I was more confident than ever that I had made the right decision. I can still feel everyone's pitying looks as I sat there watching Emily and Sam open all the gifts whilst everyone else "ohh'd" and "ahh'd" I doubt very highly that I would've been able to make it through the whole shower had it not been for Bella sitting beside me.

"So…I guess if you're sure that it's what you want then well I'm behind you on it." Seth said startling me out of my thoughts. "When do you plan on leaving? Have you told the guys yet? Are you planning on saying anything to Sam? What do you want me to say if anyone asks me?"

"Whoa there!!!! What's with the rapid fire?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well I just want to know. I mean I don't want to say anything to anyone that you don't want them to know" he said stumbling over his words.

"Well, Jake already knows. I kinda came to my decision while talking to him about some stuff. And I'll tell the rest of our pack tonight after Jake makes his announcement. As for when I'm leaving, I really hadn't decided yet but soon I think. There's nothing really tying me down here, it's not like I'm working right now and have to put in notice. I was thinking about possibly getting Becca's number from Jake and seeing if I could go visit her. Or I know that the Cullen's have some homes other places and they've always offered to let us use them if we wanted a vacation. Maybe I'll take them up on that offer, it'd be so much easier than having to not only figure out where to go but also where I will live once I get there. I'm not planning on being gone forever, Seth, you just can't get rid of me that easily" I told him playfully punching his shoulder.

"You know…I don't think I'd want to. At least not anymore" he joked right back. "Promise me you'll keep in touch with me though, Leah. I know I'm just your kid brother but I'm gonna worry about you, Mom will too."

"Of course I'll keep in touch! Who knows maybe you can even come visit me wherever I land."

Seth sighed and gave me a hug. "It's going to be damn quiet around here without you. You know that, right?"

"Oh hush! You're the one who makes all the racket. You wouldn't even know I was gone, except now you're going to have to manage to feed yourself!" I laughed.

"Well come on kiddo. We have to get down to First Beach, that's where Jake said to meet up tonight and if we don't put a move on it even Quil will beat us there!"

Seth laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we headed out of the cabin and down the road towards the beach. It's hard to imagine that this will probably be the last time I get to do this with my kid brother for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – SPOV

"Hey congrats man! These two are cute as can be" Seth said patting me on the shoulder before reaching down to pick up Gemma.

"Thanks, bro. Guess it's a good thing that they seem to look more like Emily than me, huh?" I joked figuring I was going to make the comment before Jacob could….yet again. The guys all laughed as Jacob's smart-aleck snapped shut and he shrugged his shoulders.

I'm glad they all were able to make it over here today. I know I haven't been much good to the pack the past few months first with wanting to be home in case Em went into labor early as Carlisle said is common with twins. And then more recently with wanting to help take care of my two little pups at least until they start sleeping though the night. I still can't believe that I'm now a father, no better than that I'm a _daddy_. There's something magical about that word. Just seeing Gemma and Levi as they look around to find me as I'm speaking just leaves me with such a sense of wonder.

"So I know I've been a total slacker and have really neglected the pack lately, guys." I started when Jake jumped in.

"No, don't even go there man. We talked before Emily ever had the babies and we all told you that until they're a few months old you should stay here with them. No one feels that you've been a slacker or neglected us. Hell there hasn't been much going on anyways, being a few wolves down isn't even an issue." he said with such authority that I wouldn't have questioned him even if I could.

I doubt that I'd admit this to any of the guys and I can only imagine the ribbing I'll get if anyone ever hears me think it, but I'm glad that I'm no longer the Alpha. It comes so naturally to Jacob even though he didn't want it to begin with. For me, it was a struggle. I was constantly questioning every action or decision I made, and I hate second guessing myself all the time.

"What do you mean '_a few wolves down_'? Is someone sick or hurt or something?" I asked his comment just registering in my brain. "What aren't you guys telling me?" I continue looking from Jacob to Seth, Quil, Paul, Jared, and all of the rest none of them returning my gaze.

Paul cleared his throat, "Might as well tell him guys, he's going figure it out sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" I demanded sensing that something was definitely amiss.

"Well, um…you see…Leah…uh…well about a week after the shower…" Seth said digging his toe into the carpeting.

"What about Leah, where is she anyways?" I asked trying to sound calm and detached while inside the panic was starting to rise.

"She left, man." Jared said casually.

"She left? What do you mean she left?" I asked feeling like my heart was crumbling.

"She said she needed to strike out on her own for a while. So about a week after the shower she took off." Jacob said watching me intently, maybe too intently.

Did my feelings show? I don't understand why I feel like my heart has been ripped out, but I do. I shouldn't though, right? I mean Emily, she's supposed to be my world, my heart, my reason for living. All I have to do is look down at my two little angels and see that, but while I swell with amazement and wonder at them I don't feel the same towards their mother anymore. I don't know when or how it even happened but I think I've fallen out of love with Emily, and I know she can feel it. The past weeks that we've spent as a family have shown us so much if we step back and look at it. I couldn't say when the last time we shared a bed was, sure I tell her it's because she needs to sleep at night since she's taking care of the babies all day long, but that's an excuse and a pretty sad one at that. Don't get me wrong I still love Emily, she's the mother of my children and one of the kindest, most wonderful women that I have ever met and she will forever hold a place in my heart, but no longer does she hold my heart. Right now my heart is crushed and I'm wondering how I can manage to hold it together so that no one else can see what a mess this _news_ has made of me. I've just finally been able to admit to myself that my imprint is broken, how the hell am I supposed to explain it to anyone else? This isn't supposed to be able to happen.

"Sam, dude, say something. You've gone all silent and you're creeping me out." Quil said poking me in the arm. Leave it to Quil to say something just odd enough to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Wow…I don't know what to say guys. Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked not daring to voice the other million questions that were shooting through my head.

"Leah didn't want anything said to you or Emily until after the babies were born and you all were settled." Seth explained.

"Um…I guess I get that. I'm pretty…wow…umm….shocked?" I muttered not knowing what to say to the guys and really wishing that everyone would just leave so I could put the babies down and be alone with my grief and loss.

"Yeah, we all were like that. You know I guess most of us just figured that we'd all stay here forever. Never really gave it much thought." Embry said getting up and tapping me on the shoulder.

"I know what you're saying. Is she gone forever then?" I asked trying to conceal my desire for the answer.

"No, nothing like that. She's just taking a little time for herself. She plans on coming back to La Push eventually." Jacob said. I managed to keep my sigh of intense relief to myself, barely.

"Well, that's good then. I mean she deserves it, what with having to put up with all of us and everything I've put her through." I said looking out the window and thinking of the past few years.

"Yeah, she does. Well guys come-on let's head out so Sam can put the pups down for a proper nap without us waking them." Jacob said rising to leave. I don't know if he can sense that I need time to process the news or if he's really leaving me so I can put the babies down, either way I'm grateful.

"Yeah, I really should get them back in their cribs. Em will have my head if they don't get their naps at the right time now that they're sleeping through the night." I said shooting everyone a half smile, the best I could manage.

"Ok man, well give us a holler soon or whatever." Embry said following Jacob to the door with the others rising and following suit.

"Will do." I told him raising a hand to wave to the rest walking out the door before I bent down and scooped the twins up.

"Well my pups, it's just the three of us now." I said to the bundles in my arms just after the door shut. Gemma started to fuss a bit so I hurried back to the nursery and carefully set them down in their cribs adjusting their pacifiers and blankies just the right way.

Not wanting to be far from my babies, and not being able to take the pain inside standing up anymore I sunk into the rocker in the corner of the nursery. That's where Emily found me three hours later.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – LPOV

I had told Bella about my intentions to leave while she was taking me home after the baby shower. She was totally supportive and understanding and before I knew what was happening she was telling me all about some of the homes that the Cullen's have not only across the US but also in Canada, she even mentioned a few overseas! I told her several times that there was no way that I could just go live in one of their places, that I don't want to intrude upon our friendship like that but Bella being Bella would hear none of it. I swear since she's become a vampire I see more of Alice's stubborn side to her. She dropped me off at my cabin and told me to think about where I wanted to go, what I would like to see, and what if any requirements I had for a place to live. Then she took off and not ten minutes later she had returned her arms laden with files containing information about their various homesteads and their surrounding areas. We spent the next few hours pouring over the files each one was more wonderful than the last. When we came to the file labeled Bar Harbor, ME I just knew that this was going to be the one. She opened it and a few pictures slid out only to land on the floor right in front of me. The pictures were taken right from this very porch where I now sit curled up snugly into the most weathered but wonderful wooden rocker that I have ever seen.

I arrived here at my own little, borrowed; slice of heaven exactly three months ago to the day after taking a very leisurely trip across both the northern US and southern Canada. Right before I left I traded in my 2006 Outlander and upgraded to a 2010 Jeep Rubicon Unlimited. I just about blew through what I have in my savings account, but with having friends like the Cullen's I'm sure to make the money back quickly. I sent Mom, Seth, and Bella all postcards on a regular basis. Some of them with breathtaking scenery, most though were the cheesy kind that you pick up from any gas station. I can now lay claim to seeing Tumwater Canyon, which is practically in our back yard at home in Washington; been trout fishing in Priest River, ID; driven on the Going-To-The-Sun Road in Glacier National Park; explored the territories of the Blackfoot and Nez Perce, Assiniboine and Yanktonai Sioux people both those of the past and those of the present; stood at the geographical center of North America in Rugby, ND; taken a glass bottomed boat tour of the shipwrecks of the Great Lakes in Munising, MI, gambled a bit in Canada; took the factory tour of Ben & Jerry's in Vermont; visiting Santa's village in Jefferson, NH; and finally made it to Maine and my final destination of Hulls Cove, just outside of Bar Harbor on the outskirts of the Acadia National Park.

Suddenly I feel homesick and decide that it's time stop putting off calling home again, I can't avoid my family just because I may hear something about Sam or Emily or their perfectly happy little family. I push off the railing that I was leaning on and make my way into the kitchen where I pick up the phone and start to automatically dial.

"Hey there, squirt!" I said grinning as soon as I heard Seth pick up. It's been about three months now since I set off on my journey and while I'm having a great time and have seen some pretty amazing things, I miss home and my family.

"Lee lee! Damn, it's about freaking time you called. The postcards have been great but I haven't heard from you in forever…was beginning to think that someone was holding you hostage or something!" Seth said excitedly.

"Yeah, squirt…I'm being held at gun point and they're making me write these corny messages to you and mum and Bella too. That's it." I laughed rolling my eyes, sometimes he can be such a dip.

"Oh ha ha very funny. Seriously though, I thought you agreed to call at least once every two weeks or so and it's been a freaking month now since your last call!" he scolded sounding more like a parent than my kid brother.

"Chill, Sethy! Don't get your knickers twisted there, boy-o. I know I should've called sooner but I just wasn't quite yet ready to. The last time we talked really set me back, I didn't expect to hear news like that." I told him trying to joke around so I didn't start thinking about things….again.

"I guess I can understand that. Maybe I shouldn't tell you anymore about anyone other than family then, huh?"

"No, no, no. It's not that I guess I really do want to know but hearing about Sam, Emily, and the twins well that just I don't know. It was hard, I guess that really is the simplest way to explain it. But enough about that…are you going to come visit me out here? You know that Edward and Bella are coming next week and they'll be more than happy to bring you along. You'd love it in Maine, Seth! Their place out here is right on the freaking coast….it's so damn beautiful! I've even gotten into the habit of waking up before sunrise just to watch it come-up over Frenchman Bay. I think one of the coolest places that I've found to just go sit has got to be Thunder Hole. When I first got here there were a ton of tourists and everything there constantly but now I guess it's getting too cold for them, the wimps! It's better for me though, I can sit there for hours just watching the wildlife and the sea and listening to the waves crash. You have to come, Seth!"

"I don't know, Leah. I might but I just don't know yet."

"Ok, I'm not going to push you. So, what's new, how's Mom and Charlie? I tried calling over there a few times but no one is answering." I asked him concerned because Mom usually answers or calls me back right away.

"Well if you'd call more often you'd know that they were going to Portland for the week with Billy."

"Huh? Well that's not exactly a romantic get-a-way if Billy's going to. What's up with that?" I asked him quite puzzled by why the three of them would be taking a trip together.

"I don't know, Billy's been staying in his house more and more lately, kinda looking pretty run down if you ask me. I've tried asking Mom about it but she's all hush hush and will change the subject." I could almost see him shrugging over the phone as he told me.

"Well that's really weird. I wonder if Bella knows anything." I thought out loud.

"You could always ask her, but I doubt it. She probably would've said something if she did I mean I end up over there just about every day."

"You do??? For what?"

"Well you're not here to cook anymore, and after I almost burnt down the cabin that one time Bella decided that it was her duty to fill in as big sister and feed me."

"HA! Now that's ironic, don't you think? The vampire that doesn't eat cooking for the wolf that will eat anything and EVERYTHING!" I laughed again.

"Yeah I guess when you put it like that it is kind of funny. Look, Leelee, I really hate to cut you off but it's my turn to patrol. Call again soon, ok?"

"I will, Seth. Please really consider coming to visit. I do miss you like hell, squirt." I said my throat tightening with emotion.

"I will, sis. Love you." he told me as he hung up.

Alone again with my thoughts I wandering into the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea before heading out to sit on the porch and stare at the bay. There's something soothing about the water, no matter what is going on in my life it's always been able to calm me. I guess that's why I gave in so easily to Bella's offer.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK...as always I don't own 'em just have some fun playing with them!**

Chapter 14 – EPOV

As I sit here in the rocker nursing Levi while Gemma sleeps peacefully in her crib I can't help but think about yesterday evening when I arrived home only to find Sam sitting here. I don't know how long he had been sitting here but he was so motionless, it was scary. He showed no signs of noticing me as I walked into the room, nor when I called his name, in fact it wasn't until Levi cried out from his crib that Sam snapped out of whatever state he was in.

I could feel it before the babies were born, this distance developing between Sam and I, but everyone I talked with insisted that I was imagining things. Am I still imaging things now; now when we don't even share the same bed any more? He insists that he just wants me to be able to sleep at night as until recently the twins were frequently up, and never at the same time. However true the sentiment may be, his words were empty. It used to be when he said something you could not only hear the words coming from his mouth but read them in his eyes, but ever since the twins came home those eyes have been empty when he looks at me. He's tried to hide it, but I know him, I can see the subtle changes.

Yesterday, out with Rachael and Kim, was the first day in months that I have been totally able to relax. It was Sam's idea that I take the girls and go have a spa day in Seattle. I wasn't sure about leaving the twins all day, but after he questioned my trust in him as a father with such a hurt look in his eyes I knew that was a foolish concern. Whatever problems may be between Sam and I, that's where they lie, he is an amazing father and his adoration of the twins is plain to see. So yesterday morning Rachael picked me up and after stopping to pick up Kim we were off to Spa Mercer for head-to-toe rejuvenation. I have never before been to a spa, but Rachel swore by this one and claimed that once we had gone there both Kim and I would be begging to go back.

I have to admit that she was right, the scalp massage that I received sent me to heaven and I feel like I stayed there all day right down to my hand and foot treatments at the end. While it may have only lasted a little over four hours, for me it was a day of pure bliss that let me escape from all the stress of home while at the same time giving me the opportunity to think clearly about what I had to do. Before we left I had reached my decision, I had to tell Sam what I found.

**A/N: SORRY to any/all of you who are following this my heart just hasn't been in it and life has totally smacked me in the head! Let me know what you like and where you'd like this to go...I'm open to all suggestions!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – LPOV

One more week… That's all the time I have left until Bella and Edward arrive. I sincerely hope that Seth decides to come with them, there are certain places here that I know he would love and I would love to show him. I didn't want to say anything to Seth because I really haven't made up my mind yet, but I'm thinking of making the trip back home after Bella and Edward's visit.

It's not that I don't love Maine, and this cottage, because I do; but I'm starting to get lonely. Ha! Imagine that… me of all people becoming lonely. Back home I always felt as if I could never get enough time alone, but now after being here for a while and not having any significant interaction with anyone I am really starting to feel too alone. It's almost creepy in the evenings around here because it's so silent. In fact much to my own dismay I've begun dancing around and singing along with the stereo in the afternoons and evenings just to provide me with some distraction from the nothingness.

That's what I was doing this afternoon, dancing around and singing Queen's "Somebody To Love" into the rubber scraper that I had just washed when I heard clapping. I thought I was going to have a heart attack then and there!

"Bravo, bravo" the mystery man said looking in the screen door.

"Umm… I'm sorry I didn't know that you were there. Wait, why are you here and who are you" I asked still quite flustered.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Matt, my aunt and uncle own the cabin closest to here. I just got back into town and saw the smoke coming from your chimney. No one has lived here for quite some time so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I didn't expect such a greeting though." he said looking me up and down slowly. I forgot that I still had on my boxers and off the shoulder sweatshirt since I was doing laundry. Even more for me to feel mortified over… great!

"Uh, well that's, um, nice of you. If you'll excuse me though, I'll be right back." I stammered turning and rushing further into the house to find something…anything else to put on. I could hear him chuckling as I ripped a pair of jeans from the dryer and put them on. Why me? Had I not just been thinking about how lonely I was, and now this guy show's up here as I'm half dressed? Isn't this sort of stuff only supposed to happen in books or movies? And then the female is all coy and calm and collected, not spazzing like I just did. Why can't I be more like that? Well maybe I could be more like that if he wasn't absolutely beautiful! I never got it when Bella would tell me about how beautiful she thinks Edward is, I guess cold pale guys just don't do it for me. However this guy, he's just beautiful…he looks like a Greek God.

I casually walk back out to the kitchen where I had left him. "Sorry about that, I, uh, wasn't expecting company?" I stammered. Smooth Leah, real smooth. I think to myself.

"No, it is I should be sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. You probably think I'm some freak or something now." He said staring at me intently. Do I have something on my face? Why is he looking at me like that?

"Uh, no…it's cool, you just startled me. I've been here for a while now and have never seen someone even passing by so I really wasn't expecting to see someone on my porch." I try explaining though I feel like a complete idiot. Why is it that I can never even sound sophisticated?

"I understand. Well since I've startled you so, and feel awful about it will you let me make it up to you?" he asked flashing me the most enchanting smile.

"That's not necessary."

"Oh, but I insist. I cannot very well have the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen thinking that I just go sneaking up on people." he said taking a step closer to me. "Please let me take you to dinner, it would be my pleasure."

"Um…well…yeah, that sounds good. Let me just go change my top and grab my purse and stuff, ok?" has this God actually asked to take me out? On what planet does this happen to me?

I appear a few minutes later after tossing on a sweater and some lip gloss. "Ok, I'm ready." I tell the God.

"After you then m'lady." he says sweeping his hand in front of him in some sort of grand gesture that just makes me giggle.


End file.
